I'm Not Alone
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: You Are Not Alone, I'm With You… /One-shot, dedicado a todos los lectores fans KakaAnko's, especialmente a Asuka Hatake por su cumpleaños. Espero sea de agrado!


Hello Everybody!

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero que este one-shot les agrade. Como siempre: **¡Gracias!** A todos los lectores que siguen y comentan mis historias. Por cierto, digito los capítulos poco a poco para traerles la continuación de todos ellos.

Este one-shot se lo dedico especialmente a una de mis amigas por su cumpleaños: **Asuka Hatake Mitarashi **por ser un día especial para ella. **¡Felicidades!** Espero que este episodio te agrade y así tu día inicie prósperamente. Te deseo lo mejor y de todo corazón lo pases genial acompañada de tus familiares y amigos.

* * *

**I'm Not Alone**

_**By**_

**Natsumi Anko. * **

_**You Are Not Alone, I'm With You… **_

Las aves entonan su hermoso cantar a medida que la brisa sopla cálidamente y el sol brilla hermosamente por sobre la Aldea de la Hoja. Todos se sienten bien consigo mismo, porque después de toda la destrucción y la horrible experiencia de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, han sobrevivido. Se debe mencionar que, claro, no todos sobrevivieron, pero la gran mayoría, gracias al esfuerzo y la voluntad de aquellos que lucharon para proteger lo más querido por ellos que es nada más ni nada menos que su hogar: Konoha.

Escuchar a las aves tararear su bella entonación, provoca en los aldeanos cierta calidez de saberse vivos. Es una alegría que esos horribles días, llenos de angustias, al fin han finalizado. No sólo para la Aldea de la Hoja, sino además, las demás aldeas aliadas, que unieron fuerzas con la Hoja para derrotar al enemigo. Obtuvieron éxito, gracias al liderazgo de los cinco Kages de cada aldea y por supuesto, lo cual se formó la Gran Alianza Shinobi.

Los aldeanos debieron reconstruir sus hogares, de nuevo. Pero lo difícil ya pasó, ¿no? Ahora, todos les dan gracias a su Dios y salvadores, quienes hicieron esto posible. La posibilidad de ver un nuevo mañana cada día.

Cortinas cerradas. Debido a la poca iluminación no se distingue bien la habitación de aquel departamento, cual ha sido su hogar por años. Más sin embargo, se puede escuchar provenir del baño, el sonido del agua cayendo contra el piso, y a través de la plástica cortina se puede apreciar la figura de una mujer de nívea piel, permitiéndose refrescar su cuerpo.

Cerrando los ojos pesadamente, se consintió sentir las cálidas gotas de agua golpeteando suavemente contra las curvas, cumbres y hondonadas de su rostro para luego comenzar a caer lentamente por éste hacia abajo, por su mentón, su cuello, la pequeña depresión de su clavícula, entre sus pechos, su plano vientre y finalmente hasta sus pies, en el resbaloso suelo de cerámico blanco. Se permitió el lujo de durar en ese trance de liberación al menos dos minutos más.

Subconscientemente, se llevó la mano izquierda justo al cuello, donde precedentemente había sido marcada hace años y permanecido con esa marca durante años, lo cual ahora ya no está. Suspirando, cierra el grifo y toma una toalla, la cual sujetó firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo. Luego, sin más, abandonó la pequeña ducha y tomó una segunda toalla para comenzar a presionar, delicadamente con ésta, su cabello de tonalidad lila, una y otra vez, librándose del exceso de agua en éste.

Espira. Deja la toalla encima de su cabeza, cual baja entristecida, cubriendo de ese modo sus opacos ojos, así como su pelo sin intención de retirarla. Se culpa de no haber luchado como era debido. Si ella hubiera enfrentado a Kabuto y derrotado, no hubieran muerto tantos ninjas. Tan sólo por haber poseído la maldita marca en su cuello, ellos fallecieron.

Su cuerpo empieza a temblar, y no precisamente por el frío. Sino de impotencia. Impotencia de permitir que su ex-sensei viva. Es tan débil que no ha podido cumplir la promesa de eliminar su existencia. Y ella sabía, porque lo conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo y demasiado bien, que Orochimaru no se detendría hasta alcanzar el objetivo que tuviera en mente, fuera el que éste fuera, aunque deba asesinar a todos los humanos posibles. ¡Maldición! ¡Cómo permitió aquello! Utilizaron su poder para revivir a los muertos y así acabar con las Cinco Grandes Naciones y ella no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

Gotas cristalinas caen directo al suelo, provenientes de sus hermosos ojos. No pudo evitarlo y ya no puede lamentarse. Todo sucedió tan rápido para ella que duda de si podía haber hecho algo contra aquello. _¡Soy tan débil!_ Cierra las manos en puños fuertemente hasta tornarse los nudillos de un aspecto pálido, emblanquecidos. Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con un ramo de blancas azucenas encima de su cama, aguardando por ella.

Una tenue sonrisa curva en sus labios. Mirada cálida. – **No lloraré** – voz suave. Camina hacia el closet y contemplando su guardarropa parece confundida. Espira. Rememora la última vez que salió vestida en atuendo de civil. Ese día compartió con todos sus amigos unos tragos y de ahí marcharon al karaoke. La pasaron bien y fue la última vez que salieron todos, porque ahora…ahora la mayoría de sus amigos y compañeros de armas ya no están. Ellos se han ido.

Intentando ser fuerte y firme ante sus emociones, escoge su atuendo. Cuidadosamente se coloca la mini-falda violeta, más luego, se removió la toalla y se abrocha el brasier blanco. Mismo color de camiseta de tirantes que había elegido y ahora se desliza desde el cuello hasta las caderas. Alrededor de la cintura se pone una correa color negra. Asimismo, unas simples sandalias negras.

Estando completamente vestida, cayendo el cabello suelto como cascada, toma el ramo de flores de sobre la cama. Sin mirar atrás, sale de su apartamento. Camina todo el trayecto de las calles de la aldea, observando de vez en cuando a los aldeanos reconstruyendo sus hogares. _Al menos, ellos tienen una vida por adelante. Nosotros…no._ Baja la cabeza, cubriendo los flequillos del cabello sus ojos castaños claro, para luego proseguir su anterior camino. Esta vez, sin distracciones. Sin embargo, unas voces de niños logra identificar.

Tres niños jugando, aunque viendo mejor la escena, parecía que la niña está siendo molestada, evidentemente por dos niños mayores que ella. La pequeña, de aproximadamente siete años, es empujada por uno de ellos, lo cual ella cae al suelo sentada **– ¡Levántate y pelea!** – le gritó el chico de unos ocho o nueve años, mientras el otro niño de unos diez años reía.

Inmediatamente, la kunoichi recuerda un momento parecido que vivió hace tiempo atrás. Cual, a su corta edad, era maltratada por unos niños mayores que ella, por el simple hecho de no tener padres como los otros niños de su edad, tan sólo por ser huérfana. – **Ahora lo recuerdo. Ese día… aquel chico me gritó esas mismas palabras** – En efecto, un día, iba a la tienda para comprar alimentos de subsistencia, cuando unos chicos aparecieron ante ella y la empujaron, logrando que Mitarashi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, sentada, torciéndose el tobillo al instante de caer.

Se reían de ella mientras la chica mantenía la mirada agachada, debido al dolor que le producía la notable inflamación en su tobillo izquierdo. Le gritaron que los mirara, ella no obedeció, ya que el pulsante dolor trasiego a todo su cuerpo, cual fruncía el entrecejo. En un momento de desesperación de ver si alguien podía ayudarla, levantó la cabeza. Pero lo visto era, que uno de ellos sostenía una piedra en mano dispuesto a lanzársela. Cuando se la arroja, ella cierra sus ojos esperando el impacto, sin embargo, dicho golpe no ocurrió.

Poco a poco, abre sus ojos. Sorprendida, ve a un chico tres años mayor que ella de pie frente a ella, quien había detenido la piedra con su mano derecha. Ese chico no se movió del lugar, en cambio, apretó la piedra en su mano fuertemente. Parecía enojado, al saber y ver con sus propios ojos, lo que aquellos niños le hacen a esa chica. **– ¡Levántate y pelea!** – Le dijo el chico que la protegió de esa piedra – **Si deseas ser más fuerte. ¡Bien! Pero no lo serás estando sentada de brazos cruzados. Así, jamás, protegerás a nadie. Ni siquiera te proteges a ti misma. ****Lucha como si fueras a vivir para siempre, ****pero no dejes de vivir ****como si te fueras a morir mañana. ¡****Cree en ti! – **voltea un poco la cabeza, y la mira directo a los ojos –** Si necesitas una mano amiga para levantarte, pues adelante. ¡Toma mi mano! – **Le regala una sonrisa, que la cautivó desde el primer instante que lo vio días atrás en la plaza – **Yo estaré contigo apoyándote, porque somos amigos, ¿No? ¿No es así, Mitarashi Anko?**

Ella abrió los ojos impactada por ante aquellas palabras, no supo que responder en aquel momento. Ahora, no recuerda quién era ese chico que la salvó. Puede que haya recordado su pasado después de ser removida la marca de maldición, pero algunos fragmentos de su pasado aún no se muestran en su totalidad.

Ignorando a aquellos niños, cierra sus ojos, para luego abrirlos y contemplar el hermoso cielo. **– ¿Creer en mí, eh? –** se pregunta en voz alta, echando un vistazo al espacioso cielo azul.

Estando en el monumento de los caídos, se arrodilla frente a la piedra. Colocó el ramo de flores en su debido lugar, y juntando las manos entrelaza sus dedos para luego cerrar sus ojos. Permanece en silencio, orando mentalmente por aquellas personas fallecidas, y a la vez intentando perdonarse a sí misma por no haber hecho algo al respecto, durante diez minutos. Después de esos minutos transcurridos, se puso en pie.

Justo al levantarse, siente una peculiar presencia detrás de ella. Mitarashi permanece tranquila, sin siquiera mirarlo o saludarlo. Él se aproxima, pasando a su lado y rozando a duras penas el hombro derecho de la kunoichi. El jounin deposita el ramo de flores, justamente blancas azucenas como las que ella llevó. Aún ella no le mira, más bien, baja la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos gracias a los flequillos del pelo.

Momento que él se pone de pie, desliza sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón azul oscuro, dando la impresión de serenidad y actitud despreocupada, cuando en realidad, le importa el bienestar de la chica ahora a su lado, ya que él decidió situarse junto a ella, y así notar o descubrir qué le sucede. El jounin le mira de soslayo y regresa la mirada hacia la piedra. Silencio torturador, molesto. Inútil sería hablar en aquel momento, debido a que ellos no necesitan palabras para entenderse, pero desahogarse con palabras sería lo ideal en este instante. El corazón aguarda dolor, listo para estallar. Él lo sabía. Sabía por lo que ella está pasando ahora, lo cual, tan sólo puede ofrecerle su hombro para llorar, sin embargo, ella no llorará tan fácil, no lo hará. A menos que, esté lista para hacerlo.

Sólo hay una manera para que ella desahogue sus penas y temores. Solo una. De nuevo, le mira de soslayo e inmediatamente regresa la mirada al frente – **No podemos cuestionar la vida. Ella es sabia y sabe lo que hace con nosotros…–** comenta, como sin darle importancia a esas palabras, las cuales tienen única intención.

Ella no contesta. Cierra las manos en puños firmemente hasta temblar. Pero luego se relaja y deshace los puños. – **Yo, por mi parte, prefiero renunciar** – susurra, no obstante, él la escuchó – **Es un infierno del cual deseo escapar. **

– **¿Dices que prefieres morir porque te sientes…–** dibuja en sus labios una leve sonrisa. Más, entrecierra su único ojo visible** – usada? **

La peli lila entrecierra sus ojos con rabia en su mirar, disgusto ante aquellas palabras. Aprieta los dientes, y cierra por segunda vez en aquel lugar las manos en puños – **Estoy viva. ¿Pero a cambio de qué? ¿A cambio de más muertes? Preferiría entonces, estar muerta como todos los demás. Así…– **dijo con rabia en su voz. Está cansada de ser la que tienen que salvar, la que sale herida y debe refugiarse en los demás. ¡Ya basta! – **Así… así yo me hubiera sentido mejor conmigo misma, pensando que mi muerte sería favorable para Konoha. Me hubiera sentido feliz** – voz quebrada – **morir protegiendo mi aldea, siendo útil al menos una vez en mi vida. **

– _**Anko…–**_ piensa Kakashi, ahora consciente del dolor que dentro de su corazón ha guardado durante años.

– **Intenté proteger a mi equipo, pero todo lo que hice no valió nada. Permanecí en aquella zona investigando, sirviéndome de carnada para protegerlos de ser asesinados. –** Sonrisa entristecida – **Les ordené retirarse con la única intención de alejarnos de aquel peligroso lugar, pero… pero…**– voz apagada – **No funcionó. ¡Están muertos! **

Kakashi levantó una mano, dispuesto a acariciar el rostro de la chica, pero ella, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, se alejó dos pasos de él. Entonces, él baja la mano. Entristecido la observa sin poder hacer algo por ella, ya que ella no le permite acercarse. Una sencilla razón para alejarse, y él conoce esa razón. No quiere la lástima de nadie. Y eso le entristece. Al momento de bajar la mirada, descubre que ella se estruja los ojos.

Anko evita que las lágrimas salgan a relucir en este momento. Pero las emociones a veces son más fuertes que los deseos de poder o no hacer a su disposición. – **No lloraré…–** susurra en un hilo de voz **– No quiero llorar… Un ninja, después de todo es lo que soy. Un arma a luchar. No puedo mostrar mis emociones, va contra las reglas. – **Su voz se quebró – **No estoy triste, ¿sabes? Estoy bien, después de todo siempre lo estoy. No puedo llorar, me prometí no hacerlo. No ante nadie. No ante ti. Necesito sonreír como siempre, ¿Verdad? Las lágrimas son una debilidad y Anko Mitarashi es fuerte, una mujer fuerte. No se derrumbará porque si lo hace será débil y ella no es débil – **Levanta la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa evidentemente no convencible. – **¿Cierto?**

– **Anko, no tienes que…–** Kakashi empieza a decir, pero ella le interrumpe.

Mitarashi sonríe, cerrando inconscientemente sus ojos, forzándose en fingir estar bien ante él. – **¡Es hora de regresar!** – se da vuelta para marcharse. Pero las palabras de él, la detienen.

– **No tienes que forzarte a ser quien no eres. ¡No finjas más!** – dijo el Hatake, harto de verla cada día sonreír a pesar de presentarse la más desagradable situación. Ella sonríe, sin importarle sus emociones, aunque la tristeza sea la que encabeza su lista.

– **No lo hago** – ella contesta, luego pone mala cara, como de niña juguetona y/o caprichosa **– Deseo ir a comer unos deliciosos dangos, pero estás interrumpiendo mi partida. Si me disculpas…**

– **Sonríes, aunque tu sonrisa sea triste, pero la disfrazas en una alegre. ¿Qué pretendes? **– pregunta el ninja copia, esperando una contestación sincera, y no está dispuesto a conformarse con una mentira.

– **¿De qué hablas?** – Responde ella, con otra pregunta – **No entiendo lo que intentas decir. **

– **Lo sabes a la perfección, Mitarashi **– Enojo en su voz. Mirada retadora. Ahora, ambos se dan la espalda, lo cual un silencio invadió el ambiente, ya que ninguno de los dos podía ver el rostro de su compañero. Más, Kakashi no permaneció en silencio – **De lo difícil se sacan las fuerzas para seguir luchando, pero no intentes fingir que lo difícil te hace fuerte. Aunque eso sea cierto, no trates de luchar sola. No estás sola, pero parece que lo has olvidado. – **se gira. Ella no se ha movido del mismo lugar ni de posición.

La kunoichi cierra sus ojos, dolida. Él tiene razón, no está sola. Sin embargo, nadie sabe qué siente su corazón después de todo lo vivido durante años. – **¿A qué viene esas palabras, ah? ¿Dónde estabas cuando te necesité? **– ella se da vuelta de manera brusca, quedando cara a cara, frente a él. Kakashi no se sorprende y permanece tranquilo, como si nada, como si esas frases no lo conmovieran. – **¡Deseé que tú aparecieras a salvarme! ¿Dónde demonios estabas, Hatake? – **Sonrisa triste – **No soy egoísta. Pero quería verte a mi lado cuando despertara. Tú…– **el brillo de sus ojos evidenciaron que las lágrimas están a un paso de escapar – **¿Es malo querer sentirse bien al menos una maldita vez? ¡Soy una estúpida en creer que alguien esta vez llegaría a salvarme! – **se lleva la mano derecha a la frente, como intentando cubrirse con ésta, el rostro. – **Ilusa, es lo que soy. No puedo soñar con semejante idealismo. **

– **Sinceramente, yo no…– **Kakashi empieza a decir, pero de nuevo ella le interrumpe.

– **No digas nada – **dice. – **Ya has hecho y dicho suficiente. **– aparta la mano del rostro, pero no le mira. – **Olvida todo lo que he dicho. No tiene caso recordarlo.**

– **Lo siento. –** ella abre los ojos, sorprendida. Kakashi da un paso hacia ella, quien está desconcertada por dicha disculpa, preguntándose el porqué lo siente. Él sabe que ella se pregunta a sí misma y trata de buscarle respuesta. – **Lamento no estar a tu lado siempre que me necesitas. **– sigue avanzando más hacia ella. Cada paso, obligándola a mirarlo. Ella no puso resistencia y lo mira directamente a los ojos, provocando que brillaran por culpa de las lágrimas que pretenden salir y prontamente aparecerían.

– **No te acerques más… No, no voy a llorar ¿Entiendes? **– voz quebrada. – **No pretendas que lo haga, porque no lloraré. – **se mordió el labio inferior, el cual tiembla.

– **La tristeza es el sentimiento más sublime del ser humano. Cuando tu corazón llora, no te esfuerces en detenerlo **– en un movimiento rápido y repentino, la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola con firmeza. Un brazo rodeándole la cintura y el otro, posando detrás de la cabeza de la Mitarashi. Lentamente él se acercó a su oído – **El dolor te fortalece y te hace ser mejor. No te contengas. Llora todo lo que puedas. Llora sin vergüenza, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar. Recuerda que las lágrimas te harán menos daño, una vez que estén fuera. **

Al principio, ella permanece sorprendida, pero no se resistió más, ya no podía ocultarlo más. Necesita llorar, al menos una sola vez. Lo necesita. Por lo que gracias a las lindas palabras del Hatake, ella se dejó llevar. Correspondiendo al abrazo, ella se aferró a él y accedió que las lágrimas recorrieran sus delicadas facciones. No importa ser vista por alguien, puesto él es especial, y desahogarse con él ha sido como él las pronunció. Las penas se apaciguan y en otras ocasiones, desaparecen.

Escuchándola sollozar, se siente mejor de haberla ayudado a desahogarse. Acaricia el pelo lila, dándole el mensaje de que es libre de continuar llorando sin contenerse. Anko se aferró al chaleco del shinobi y hunde la cabeza entre el cuello y el hueco de él. De vez en cuando, esconde el rostro en el pecho de Kakashi. – **Todo estará bien ahora. Lo prometo. – **desliza suavemente su mano libre por el sedoso cabello de la Mitarashi – **Cuando necesites una mano amiga para levantarte, pues adelante. ¡Toma mi mano!** – La acerca más hacia él – **Yo estaré contigo apoyándote, porque somos amigos, ¿No? ¿No es así, Mitarashi Anko?**

Anko rápidamente deja de llorar, sin embargo, las gotas cristalinas salen solas. Mirada incrédula. Esas palabras son las mismas que aquel chico pronunció el día que la protegió de esos abusivos – _**Lo recuerdo… aquel chico era… eras tú. –**_ Se dice a sí misma – _**No puede ser que, en todo este tiempo él estuvo a mi lado y yo…–**_ esconde su rostro en el pecho del jounin. Aspira el aroma del shinobi mientras se permite hundir el rostro en su pecho.

– **¿Mejor? ¿Más tranquila?** – entrecierra su ojo visible. Más, sin embargo, le regala una notable y afectuosa sonrisa.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y se aparta de él, sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para mirarlo. – **Sí. Gracias. **– sonríe mientras se limpia las mejillas con las muñecas de sus manos. Pero es una sonrisa sincera y real. No una falsa. – **Me siento mejor. Pero por favor, no le digas a nadie de esto. – **comenta, sin embargo se sorprende cuando él saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un pañuelo blanco y con éste seca las lágrimas de las mejillas de ella.

– **Descuida, no le diré a nadie. Esto será un secreto sólo de nosotros dos. –** sonriente, roza con una de sus manos enguantadas la mejilla de Anko, delicadamente. Ella no pudo evitar ruborizar ante el gesto de él. Estaba tan desconcertada que no se percató cuando él levantó su mentón y plasmó sus labios sobre los suyos. Sino en el momento que sintió los suaves movimientos sobre sus labios. Él no intentó forzar el beso, ya que ella no respondía. No obstante, a punto de desistir Anko le corresponde de igual manera. Suave y sin prisa.

No necesitan palabras para decirse que se aman. Tan sólo una demostración de afecto con la mirada, basta. Las palabras sobran. Y eso, ellos lo saben. – **Y así sellamos el pacto. –** dijo contra los labios de la chica. Comentario que le permitió conquistar una sonrisa de la kunoichi.

Aún ruborizada, le mira con esos ojos soñadores. Puede que no haya sido el héroe que la salvara de las manos de Kabuto, pero es el héroe que cambió su vida aquella vez y ahora, con esta acción, ha cambiado su mundo. La ha salvado de hundirse en el dolor. Gracias a su apoyo, ella puede seguir adelante. Y esta vez, sin fingir. Sólo siendo ella misma. No sola, sino al lado de ese alguien especial.

Anko lo ve apartarse de ella – **¡Vamos a almorzar!** –dice él. Como ella no responde, se detiene. Le mira. – **Deseabas ir por unos dangos, ¿Cierto?** – Ella se sorprende – **Entonces, vamos. Yo invito. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me acompañas? – **Voz suave. Más sonrisa encantadora, cerrando a la vez su ojo visible. Anko se sintió inmensamente feliz, sonriendo se abrazó a él. Y riendo, juntos marcharon de aquel triste lugar.

_Desde ese día, dejé de fingir quien no era. Sus palabras me hicieron ver que yo misma me estaba haciendo daño. Y no, no estoy sola, ya no. Pero lo que realmente descubrí ese día es que me había enamorado…me enamoré de él… de Kakashi Hatake… Mi héroe. _

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado este one-shot que por mi parte, me encantó escribirlo. Tenía previsto subirlo para el mes de Noviembre, pero esta ocasión lo meritaba. Bueno… No tengo más que agregar. Acepto todo tipo de críticas y comentarios.

Nos leemos en otro fic.

Sayonara!


End file.
